To evaluate the safety and efficacy of subcutaneous recombinant human Insulin-like Growth Factor-I (rhIGF-2), administered twice daily, as co- therapy with insulin, in patients with Type I diabetes mellitus. The effects of rhIGF-1 therapy on glycemic control will be compared with conventional diabetic therapy using insulin alone.